Always You and I
by Seblainer
Summary: Kelly and Zack are friends but Zack wants to be more than that. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: Saved by the Bell  
>Title: Always You and I<br>Characters: Kelly, Slater, and Zack.  
>Pairing: KellyZack  
>RatingWarnings: PG-13. AU, Het, Friendship, OOC.  
>Summary: Kelly and Zack are friends but Zack wants to be more than that.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.  
>Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help.<p>

*Always You and I*

Kelly walked into Bayside High and headed for her locker. She smiled when Zack walked up and flirted with her. "So Zack, are you and Slater in another competition to see who I'll go out with first?"

Zack grinned and then he said, "You know it. You're hot, Kelly. Slater and I both know it which is why we started the competition. So will you go out with me?"

Kelly thought about it for a moment and then said, "Sure, why not?"

Zack smiled and then he said, "I'll see you later, Kelly." Kelly nodded and then the bell rang for class.

The two of them split up and went to their separate classes. After class they met up at the Max to discuss what they wanted to do tonight. Zack asked Kelly if she wanted to go to a hockey game with him tonight and roller blading with him tomorrow afternoon after school. Kelly smiled and said, "That sounds fun, Zack. I'd love to go to the game and then roller blading with you. How about you come and pick me up at my house in an hour for the hockey game and then tomorrow afternoon around four, we can go rollerblading?"

Zack nodded and then the two of them ordered burgers and sodas. After finishing their meals, they each went home to get ready for the hockey game. An hour later, Zack pulled up in front of Kelly's house.

He exited his car and locked it before walking up the drive and ringing the doorbell. Zack smiled when Kelly answered the door and invited him inside. "I just need to get my shoes on and then I'll be ready to go," Kelly said and then she went to get her shoes. When Kelly returned a moment later, Zack was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Where are your parents and brothers?" Zack asked as Kelly slipped her shoes on.

Kelly grinned and then said, "My older brothers are already in line for the hockey game and my parents went to visit some of their friends."

Zack nodded and then he looked at Kelly and said, "You look great." Kelly thanked Zack and then they left for the hockey game.

When the two of them arrived and claimed their seats, Kelly said to Zack, "I just love hockey games with all that excitement and there will probably even be a fight."

Zack laughed softly and then he said, "You're the only girl that I know who would want a bunch of hockey players to fight."

Kelly shrugged and then said, "It's from growing up with my brothers. They loved watching sports when we were growing up and they still do. It was common in our house to always have some sort of sport on so I got hooked on many different sports." The game started and it was great. Zack and Kelly had a good time together. The fight that Kelly said would happen did. The team they were rooting for won by eight points.

When the game was over, they went to the Max again. This time they bought a milkshake and shared it. After that, Zack took Kelly home and as they stood at her front door, he told her "I had a good time tonight, Kelly. It was especially cool when you yelled at the ref for the penalty he gave our team. I liked how overexcited you got."

Kelly smiled and then laughed and said, "I got a bit carried away tonight, as you saw."

Zack just waved off Kelly's comment. "There's nothing wrong with that. I like a girl who likes sports and who knows what I'm talking about when I try to talk sports with her."

Kelly laughed and then said, "I'm your girl, then."

The two of them looked at each other for a few minutes and then Zack said, "So I'll see you again after school tomorrow?"

Kelly nodded. "Yes, Zack. I'll still go rollerblading with you tomorrow." When Zack went to speak again, Kelly cut him off. "Goodnight Zack. Tomorrow afternoon will be here soon enough." The next day at school neither Zack nor Kelly could concentrate in class. The two of them were more than ready for their classes to be over so that they could go rollerblading.

During Kelly's last class, Slater asked Kelly if she would like to go over to his house and watch a movie with him tonight. Kelly let him down gently when told him that she was going to be rollerblading this afternoon and some of tonight. After Slater was turned down he asked, "You're still going rollerblading with preppy? Seriously? I'm surprised that he even knows how to skate, much less get you to agree to go on a date with him."

Kelly laughed and then said, "Sorry Slater, maybe the two of us can do something together tomorrow."

Slater shook his head and then said, "I can't. I'm busy for the rest of the week. I have wrestling practice every day this week and I have to study for three tests that I have next week."

Kelly said good-bye to Slater and then went drop her books off at her locker. When she reached her locker, Kelly saw Zack standing next to it and laughed softly. "A little impatient aren't you, Zack?"

Zack shrugged and then said, "I really like you, Kelly. I can't help it if I thought about you all day and was unable to pay any attention in class." Kelly shook her head, laughing at how Zack was sucking up to her.

After Kelly put her books that she didn't need in her locker, she grabbed the ones that she would need for homework. Closing her locker a few minutes later, she turned to Zack and said, "You do know that it's only a few minutes after two, right?"

Zack smiled and then said, "I can take a hint. I'll see you at four, then."

Kelly nodded and then she walked away. Zack got into his car and went home. He grabbed his roller blades and turned on the TV to pass the time until three. He would take a shower at three and then leave a few minutes before four, to get to Kelly's house a few minutes early. At three-forty Zack picked up his roller blades and headed for Kelly's house.

When he got to Kelly's house, he knocked on the door and was surprised when Kelly answered the door, already ready to go. "Hey Kelly, I thought that I'd show up a bit early, I hope you don't mind."

Kelly smiled and then said, "Of course not. I'm ready to go anyway." Moments later the two of them were slipping on their roller blades. Kelly locked the door to her house and then they started rollerblading down some sidewalks and streets. They continued to roller blade for a while before heading to a skating park.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon and some of the night rollerblading all over town. When it started to get late, Kelly said that it was time for her to go home and do her homework. When they reached Kelly's front door once more Zack asked, "Kelly, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kelly thought about how sweet Zack was and how she always had a good time with him. "I'd like that, Zack."

Zack smiled and then said, "I want it to be just us, always you and I. I want us to try and be honest with each other."

Kelly hugged Zack and said, "That's so sweet, Zack. I would love to be your girlfriend." Kelly was excited and said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Zack and then went inside her house.

Zack went home with a smile on his face. Kelly was his girlfriend. Zack was so happy that he couldn't keep the smile off his face. When he got home, he took off his roller blades and then took another shower. When that was done, Zack changed for bed. He did all of his homework and then finally went to bed. Zack dreamed about Kelly all night and his dreams were great.

Zack dreamed that he and Kelly had dated for several years, went to college together, got married and then the two of them had a couple of kids together. It was the best dream that he had ever had in his whole life. When Zack awoke early the next morning, it was with a big smile on his face as he got up out of bed and started his normal morning routine before heading off to school to meet up with Kelly. Life was great and Zack knew it would only get better as time went on.

The end.


End file.
